Operation Romance
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *DRABBLES* Inuyasha does his best to give Kagome the gift of romance for their anniversary. CU Inuyasha/Kagome Written for At First Tweak's Love Takes Shape Challenge Rated for later installments
1. Good Intentions

Title: Good Intentions

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Heart

Genre: Humor

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 552

A/N: First installment of Operation Romance. Written for At First Tweak's Love Takes Shape Challenge: Heart.

Summary: Inuyasha seeks Miroku's help with his plan.

* * *

***Good Intentions***

* * *

Finally. The girls had gone to the river to bathe and they took that little runt, Shippo, with them. Inuyasha turned his eyes on Miroku who looked longingly down the trail the girls had disappeared down.

"You know, they'll kill ya if you spy on them." He said with humor in his tone.

"I would not even _entertain _the idea." Miroku answered sounding hurt.

"Right." Inuyasha scoffed. Good 'ol predictable Miroku. "I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I need your help with something."

"Really?" Miroku asked, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's. He was intrigued. Inuyasha _never _asked for help.

"Well you see," Inuyasha began awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Kagome and I-"

"Oh! Are you having _problems_?" Miroku asked, moving closer to Inuyasha.

"No." Inuyasha answered affronted. "We're not having _problems_."

"Then what do you need help with?"

"If you'd shut up, I could tell ya."

Miroku sighed. "Okay, I'm listening."

"It's just that we've been together now for a little while and she's said something about celebrating our anniversary or something like that."

"Right, and?" Miroku prodded.

"I…don't have a clue what she's talking about." He frowned. He hated admitting that he didn't know something, especially to Miroku.

"That's it?" Miroku asked smiling. "It's nothing more then a tradition. You celebrate the date that your relationship began. Gifts are usually exchanged."

"Gifts?" Inuyasha repeated the word with loathing. "How was I suppose to know this?"

"It's a very common tradition for humans. I'm sure she just assumed that you knew."

"Well I didn't." Inuyasha spat, angry with himself. "What kind of gift should I get her?"

"Something special."

Inuyasha glared at him. Really, he was _no _help. Didn't he understand the crisis Inuyasha was facing?!

"Something from the heart." Miroku continued.

"What about some of that romance crap she's always talking about?" Inuyasha suggested, his eyes brightening.

"Firstly, refrain from calling it 'that romance crap' in front of her." Miroku said with a chuckle. "I think Kagome would respond quite well to a gift like that."

"So…" Inuyasha prompted, having no clue what romance was or how he could get his hands on some.

"You don't know where to start, do you?" Miroku asked amused.

"No idea." Inuyasha admitted with a sigh.

"It's very basic, with the right tools of course." Miroku gripped Inuyasha's arm and pulled him towards a log, then sat. Inuyasha joined him, listening intently, committing everything to memory. "It's a lot of little things rolled into one. Give her complements. Go out of your way to do something nice for her. Pull her away from the group for private moments."

"Whoa." Inuyasha interrupted. "That's a sure way for me to windup in the dirt. We haven't done anything but kiss."

"Not for _that _kind of a private moment." Miroku rolled his eyes. "Just to pull her away from the group and tell her you love her. Kiss her. Things like that. The smallest things are usually the best. Plan something special for just the two of you."

"I can do that." Inuyasha said to himself.

Miroku slung his arm over Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled.

"Of course you can. It's simple. I'll show you when the girls get back."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing Miroku would likely end up with a handprint on his cheek for his efforts.


	2. Watch and Learn

Title: Watch and Learn

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Square

Genre: Humor

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 467

A/N: Second installment of a Operation Romance. Written for At First Tweak's Love Takes Shape Challenge: Square

Summary: Miroku attempts to show Inuyasha how romance is done.

**

* * *

**

*Watch and Learn*

* * *

The girls returned almost an hour later and Inuyasha watched Miroku intently as he waited for him to make his move on Sango. A small part of him actually hoped that he could learn something that would be useful, but an even bigger part of him knew that the only thing he'd likely learn would be how to get slapped. Darkness fell over their little campsite before Miroku did anything. He stood, leaving Inuyasha's side, and made his way over to where Kagome and Sango sat opposite them. Inuyasha noticed that, though he radiated confidence, Miroku squared his shoulders in preparation as he stepped before the girls.

"May I sit beside you?" He asked Sango, smiling as he indicated the small space that remained unoccupied next to her on the log the girls sat on.

Sango nodded wearily. Clearly aware that he was attempting to make some type of move on her. Kagome bit her lip, distracting Inuyasha. She looked ridiculously adorable when she did that.

"Did you enjoy the river this afternoon?" Miroku asked pulling Inuyasha's attention back on him.

"Yes." Sango answered glancing at Kagome with an arched eyebrow.

"You smell really nice." Miroku complimented and Kagome burst out laughing.

Miroku leaned forward so that he could give her a pointed glance. She covered her mouth with one hand and waved the other.

"Sorry. Sorry." She apologized between fits of giggles. "I didn't mean… I'll just go over here." She stood, grinning wildly as she moved around the fire and sat next to Inuyasha.

He could no longer concentrate on anything that was happening between Miroku and Sango. Kagome's shoulder pressed against his arm, and her hand rest on his thigh. She smelled sweet, like strawberries. He wasn't about to open his mouth and say so though. Not after the way she had reacted when Miroku said it to Sango. The sound of a slap reminded Inuyasha that he was suppose to be paying attention to Miroku. Apparently he had crossed the line in his attempt to romance Sango. She now sat on the opposite end of the log, arms folded across her chest looking angry, and Miroku was in the dirt, with a big red handprint on his cheek. He looked absolutely bewildered as to why things had gone the way they had. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku's 'technique' was _definitely _not going to help him in his endeavor to show Kagome a little romance. In glanced down at Kagome's hand before he took it in his own. She looked up at him smiling and he momentarily forgot how to speak.

"Um," He began having second thoughts about what he wanted to ask her. "Can I ask you something?"

She eyed him with curiosity before answering.

"Of course." She answered squeezing his hand slightly.


	3. Commence Mission

Title: Commence Mission

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Circle

Genre: Romance/Humor

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Fluff!

Word Count: 374

A/N: Third installment of Operation Romance.

Summary: Inuyasha decides it would be best to attempt romancing Kagome without Miroku's help.

* * *

**Commence Mission**

* * *

Inuyasha fidgeted as he thought over what he wanted to say to Kagome. He knew he didn't want to ask her what he needed to in front of the group. It was something he wanted to do in private. He thought back to what Miroku had told him earlier that day. _'Pull her away from the group and tell her you love her. Kiss her. Things like that. The smallest things are usually the best.' _He took a deep breath.

"Can we take a walk first?" He asked.

She seemed even more curious now. He could tell her mind was racing, wondering what he would want to ask her and why he couldn't do in front of the group. For a few heart-stopping seconds, he thought that she was going to say no.

"Sure." She answered with a little nod.

He returned her smile, then stood, helping her to her feet as well. He led her away from the campfire and the group, but not far. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about what he was doing.

'_Romantic. Be romantic.' _He chanted in his mind, still not sure of just how to 'be romantic'.

He stopped and turned to face her, still holding her hand. He found himself getting lost in her eyes, forgetting how to speak again, and more important things, like how to breathe. He cleared his throat and took a calming breath. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he'd never been alone with her before. They'd been 'dating', he thought she called it, for almost a month.

"You know," Kagome said before he could open his mouth. "Tomorrow's our anniversary."

He nodded and grinned. She had made sure to remind him at least once a day for the last three days.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere. Just the two of us."

She nodded, and looked as if she was considering his words.

"That sounds nice." She finally answered after what seemed like hours to Inuyasha, but was really only seconds.

"Great!" He said excitedly as his arms encircled her waist.

She laughed as he leaned in and gently kissed her.


	4. Gifts From the Heart

Title: Gifts From The Heart

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Star

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: MA

Warnings: WAFF!

Word Count: 770

A/N: Fourth installment of a Operation Romance. Written for At First Tweak's Love Takes Shape Challenge prompt: Star

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome exchange gifts.

* * *

Gifts From The Heart

* * *

The sun had long since gone down, the moon well above the horizon, it was the perfect time. Inuyasha looked across the campfire and caught Kagome's eye. He had spent the majority of the day planning this evening. He had found the perfect spot to take her. He was going to do his best to make this anniversary one she would remember. In a good way. He hoped. He stood and she mirrored his movement with a hint of a smile. He met her half way and took her by the hand, lacing her fingers in his own.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Shippo asked concerned.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"Can I come?"

"No." Inuyasha answered quickly.

"Why not?" Shippo whined.

"Shippo," Miroku began softly. "Inuyasha and Kagome need some alone time."

"Why?"

"Well…" Miroku chuckled when both Inuyasha and Kagome flushed. "It's their anniversary and they have presents to give each other."

"Oh." Shippo said somewhat satisfied with Miroku's explanation. "What's an anniversary?"

"It's a special day." Kagome said as she wrapped her free hand around Inuyasha's bicep.

"You two go ahead, I'll explain it to him." Miroku offered with a lecherous smirk, complete with a wink.

Inuyasha silently cheered. Now maybe he and Kagome could finally continue with his plan. He led her from the campsite and down the heavily tree-lined trail until he came to a spot where the trees thinned. Kagome gripped his hand tightly as he led her through the dark, trusting him to lead her around trees and bushes or anything else that she could manage to smack into or trip over. He stopped when he came to a tiny clearing. It was slightly larger then the one they had made camp in, but not by much. Because the trees were thinner, the grass grew taller in this spot. Once in the clearing, Kagome could finally see things better thanks to the moon being almost full and the millions of twinkling stars above. One of her extra blankets was laid out in the clearing's center.

"When did you set this up?" She asked smiling.

"This afternoon. I was hoping it would still be here."

She laughed as she pulled him into a hug. "Is this my present?"

"Yeah." He answered uncharacteristically shy. Hoping that she wouldn't laugh at his pathetic excuse for a gift.

"I love it. Thank you." She kissed the corner of his mouth and held him tight.

He had no idea why she would find a blanket in the middle of the woods so fantastic, but he wasn't about to say he wasn't thrilled with her reaction. She moved to pull away and he reluctantly let her go. She grinned at his obvious disappointment. She pressed a fingertip into his chest.

"Don't pout." She teased.

"I'm not pouting." He retorted quietly, his fuzzy triangle-shaped ears twitched slightly.

"I promise you're going to like your present." She stepped back another couple of steps before her hands gripped the hem of her shirt.

Inuyasha watched transfixed as her hands slowly moved up, pulling her shirt with them. She pulled the shirt over her head and casually tossed it near the blanket. Inuyasha's eyes never left her chest, her breasts now only hidden from his view by her lacy white bra. With a sly smile Kagome sensually slid her hands down her sides, her right hand moving across her stomach until it reached the zipper of her skirt on her left hip. Once unzipped, the fabric easily slid down her long legs, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of it, then picked it up tossing it where her discarded shirt lie. She looked at him from under her bangs as his eyes hungrily raked over her newly exposed skin. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he thought it might actually jump from his skin. Sure he'd caught glimpses of her panties before, but this was different. This wasn't the wind kicking up, blowing her skirt enough that he could catch a peak. This wasn't any of the dozens of times he'd _accidentally _seen them when she bent over or jumped over something. She was showing them to him. Finally his eyes met hers.

"Well?" She asked, the look in his eyes causing her to tremble slightly.

Words didn't come. Thousands raced through his mind, but none made it to his lips. She giggled at the way his ears perked and imagined that if he had had a tail, it would be wagging uncontrollably.

"I…I.." Inuyasha stumbled over the simple syllable.

Kagome glanced towards the blanket then back at him. He did the same, his lips pulling into a fanged smirk.


	5. Fully

Title: Fully

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Teardrop

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: MA

Warnings: WAFF! Adult Content.

Word Count: 846

A/N: Fifth installment of Operation Romance. Written for At First Tweak's Love Takes Shape Challenge prompt: teardrop

Summary: Tender moments are shared beneath the moonlight.

* * *

**Fully**

* * *

With both of them taking a step forward at the same moment, they were quickly in each other's arms. Lips met softly at first, but as the need built, the kiss became deeper, tongues slid against one another in a familiar battle. Kagome did her best to rid Inuyasha of the fabric keeping her flesh from his. His clothes soon joined hers and Inuyasha found himself crushing Kagome against him. The warmth of her skin against his own was such a simple thing that suddenly meant everything. The taste of her, the sound of her heart franticly beating, her every sigh, consumed him completely. The rest of the world slipped away. Nothing existed except for her. He slowly directed her until she lay beneath him on the blanket. Kagome shifted awkwardly as she unhooked and removed her bra. His hand moved towards newly exposed skin then he hesitated, worried he might do something wrong. To his surprised her hand found his and guided his movements. She gasped as his hand covered her breast. Mindful of his claws, his movements were slow, his hand gently circling. She cried out as his thumb brushed across the tip of her breast. He grinned then did it again, relishing the fact that he could pull such sounds from her. His mouth found hers their kiss was playful as she pulled him closer, her chest pressing into his and he had to fight back a groan. Then she rolled her hips slightly sending lightning though his body. His trembling hand found her hip, torn between holding her still or pulling her closer. Her whimper made him realize that his claws had dug into her hip.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly.

"It's okay." She reassured him with a smile.

He let his hips settle against hers causing them both to groan. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close and he kissed her ear. He meant to go slow, be careful of her human body, her inexperience, but they were both new to these feelings and neither could slow down. He kissed her and she returned his passion with an almost violent need as his hand stroked her. He teased her flesh driving her mad with desire. Before she realized it had happened, he had ripped her panties from her body, leaving her completely bare beneath him. She was hesitant when he brushed against her, her body stiffening. He reacted without realizing, nuzzling her neck, murmuring reassuring words, waiting until she relaxed once more. When he entered her she cried out in both surprise and pain, he pushed hard, his hands holding her hips still as he whispered an apology. He kissed her, drinking in her cries as be began to move slowly. She felt as if he was splitting her in half with his every careful thrust. She whimpered as she clung to him, slowly learning to move with him as the pain ebbed away. He fought with himself to keep his slow pace, easing deeper with each thrust.

"You feel _so _good." She heard him mumble as he nuzzled her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered as her hand slid down his back.

He repeated the words without hesitation. Kagome became less hesitant, her hips moving to meet his and his hands left her hips, tenderly caressing her neglected breasts as he trailed kisses down her throat. He tried to hold himself back as she began to moan his name over and over, but his body didn't listen. She just felt too good. His movements became quicker until with one last push his whole world exploded. He held her firmly against him, his eyes closed tightly, as a strangled cry was pulled from his throat. He slipped from her as he rolled onto his back next to her. They both fought to catch their breaths and steady their heartbeats. The world slowly came back into view for him as the lust induced haze cleared from his mind. The sounds of the forest around them. The stars twinkling high above them. And then scent of something completely unwelcome reached his sensitive nose. Tears.

_Was she crying_?! Inuyasha tried to look at Kagome without _really _looking at her. She _was _crying. Why? Hadn't she been happy? Did he do something wrong? His heart stopped. Had he _hurt _her?

"Kagome-" He propped himself up on an elbow so he could look down on her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She quickly assured him, smiling at his concern. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" He didn't believe her. People didn't cry over _nothing_. Especially Kagome.

"I'm happy." She explained, new tears falling from her eyes.

He shook his head as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Girls. He would never understand them. He tenderly wiped away the teardrops from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry." He said softly.

She smiled as she nodded.

"Who knew tough as nails Inuyasha could be so romantic."

"Don't go around telling anyone." He frowned slightly causing Kagome to laugh.


	6. Mission Objective Complete

* * *

Title: Mission Objective Complete

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Diamond

Genre: Romance (with a smidgen of humor)

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Fluff!

Word Count: 280

A/N: Sixth (and final) installment of _Operation Romance_.

Summary: Sometimes the best gifts are the simplest.

* * *

Mission Objective Complete

* * *

Kagome woke slowly. It was still dark, the moon was no longer visible, but the millions of stars above still glittered like diamonds. She shivered slightly, despite the warm night, and snuggled closer to Inuyasha's side. He shifted in his sleep, his arm wrapping possessively around her shoulders, pulling her closer still. Kagome smiled to herself as she closed her eyes once more.

'_We should have already headed back to camp.' _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

X____X

"Eeeewwww." Shippo gagged as Inuyasha tenderly kissed Kagome. "That's gross!"

"Come on Shippo. Let's get a head start." Sango said starting towards the trail, the youngest member of the group following close behind.

"After not returning to camp until almost daylight," Miroku began mischievously. "I would think that the two of you would have managed to get some of your _lustful urges _under control."

Kagome blushed, hiding her face in the fabric covering Inuyasha's chest as Miroku started after Sango and Shippo. Kagome peaked around Inuyasha's arm, watching as their three companions walked further away from them. Once they were a safe distance away, Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed Inuyasha softly.

"What was that for?" He asked, feeling that there was something more behind the kiss.

"Nothing." She smiled as she stepped around him and began to follow the rest of the group.

He watched her retreating form, smirking when she glanced over her shoulder at him. He stepped forward, quickly catching up with her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him.

"Yasha!" She squeaked out the protest.

He pressed his lips to her neck just below her ear, then whispered, "I love you."


End file.
